My Dearest
by Dreamer Red Streak
Summary: You will see what this turns into, but it is about Mandarin, i will tell you that much.


She was absolutely gorgeous; her fur was a shiny oak brown, her eyes were sparkling emerald green. Her tail swished as she collected sea shell's in bag on her side. There was something strange around her neck with something shiny hanging off of it.

This is the story of a love struck monkey, named Umbre. He was a black furred with red eyes. He knew from the moment he saw her that he had to try and form a connection, and win her heart. He picked a flower and put in his mouth before trotting towards her. She took notice and watched him cautiously. He offered her the flower with big smile on his face. She raised a brow and sniffed the air in fount of him.

He noticed a shadow out of the corner of his eye headed towards them. He quickly ran off, thinking she did the same. He jumped in a bush and looked back. To his surprise the female was still there, he motioned for her to hide in the bush but she ignored him. The figure was a tall human in a dark blue cloak. The human spoke to the female in a language the he didn't understand, it clearly wasn't monkeyish. The human than began to leave, she followed.

Umbre followed, staying out of sight. The female and the human boarded a strangely shaped floating thing, a boat he believed it was called. The human messed around with a metal thing on the back and the boat began to growl and move away. The black monkey ran after them, but was too late. He watched the two disappear into the horizon.

He had lived on this island his entire life, so had every other monkey he knew. Another land mass could be seen from the beach, but he had no idea what it was like beyond the waves. It was certainly too far to swim, but maybe he could make it to larger boat floating out there. He took a running leap into the water and began to swim towards the boat. He finally got to the boat, he snuck on board and hid under some chairs. He curled up, cold from the ocean breeze on his wet fur. He shivered and tucked the flower under his arms and fell asleep. He woke up sometime later, it was evening and the sun was going down.

"HEY!" A man spotted him under the chair.

Umbre ran away at high speed. He jumped onto a platform made of wood and ran towards to very tall shiny gray things, buildings. He quickly hid behind a green rectangular thing, a trashcan. The man chasing him ran right past, after a few moments the monkey crawled out into the alleyway. He headed out towards an open space with ground made of solid black rock. He stood there in the open, amazed at the bright and dark world around him. Suddenly he noticed fast approaching lights behind him, and he snapped around just in time to see something black.

*CRASH*

When he woke up he was in a small cage, the room outside it was gray and silver. He moved and filched in pain. He looked down at his arm; it was cocooned in some strange hard thing. He could move his fingers, but other than that it was unbendable. He saw a female human wearing a white coat; she approached the cage and looked inside. Another human entered the room, taking her attention away. The other human was the man he had seen earlier, which meant the female must be nearby. His tail stood up happily as he looked around for her, but sadly she was not there. The humans communicated for a moments before they came over to the cage and picked it up. They took him outside towards a strange floating looking thing with glass on the front.

"Open the car door please." The man told the lady as he took full hold of the cage, Umbre concluded this thing was a "car."

He was loaded inside and the door closed behind him. The man got into the front seat and put his hands on the wheel, the car began to move forward. Umbre relaxed, the noise the car was making was rather soothing. Soon the car came to a stop; the man got out of the car and headed for the door of a building. After a few moment's he came back and carried the cage inside the building. He took the cage into another room and shut the door behind him. He placed on the floor and opened up the cage door and walked away. The raven furred monkey cautiously walked out and sniffed the air. He noticed a brown tail swaying over the edge of a big fluffy thing. It must be the female! He tried to jump onto the fluffy thing, but before he could the man picked him up and carefully placed him on it.

"You shouldn't try and jump; you could further hurt that broken arm of yours." The man said kindly.

Umbre chirped curiously in response and laid down.

"Alpha, you keep him company while I go get him some food." The man turned his attention to another monkey sitting on the other side of the couch.

It was the female! His eyes lit up and his tail went up happily. She walked over to him and sniffed his head curiously. He handed her the flower with his tail and smiled widely. He came all that way to give her a flower, how sweet. She began to smile and giggle. She put the flower behind her ear and then laid behind him, resting her head on his back.

This was the start of wonderful love


End file.
